Mais tu ne m'as jamais rappelée
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Mais tu sais, Dominique, c'est toi qui ne m'as jamais rappelée.


**Disclaimer : Erica Finnigan un personnage qui m'appartient, elle est la fille de Seamus Finnigan et Lavande Brown**

* * *

Mais tu sais, Dominique, c'est toi qui ne m'as jamais rappelée.

Tu pensais que j'allais te courir après ? Eh bien, tu t'es trompée. Tu croyais que j'allais te harceler ? Eh bien, tu t'es leurrée. Que veut tu que je fasse Dominique ? Que je te rappelle ? Mais c'est à toi de le faire. Après tout, c'est toi qui es partie. Tu t'es enfuie et c'était à moi de te retenir ? Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas mon genre. Tu le sais très bien. Toi aussi tu es celle qui part, celle pour qui ses amants se battent. Toi et moi on est si semblable. C'est pour ça que tu as fui ? La Toscane, c'est si loin. Je te croyais en France. Il faut croire que la Manche entre nous ne t'est pas suffisante.

Tu sais, ton appel, je l'attends.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis surprise à fixer si souvent le téléphone après nos rendez-vous. Tu te doutes bien que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. D'habitude ce sont les femmes que je vois qui m'appellent une fois leurs sacro-saints trois jours passés.  
Mais toi, tu faisais fi des règles. Souvent, tu m'appelais tout de suite après notre sortie au restaurant, d'autres fois j'attendais une semaine avant que tu ne daignes me donner de tes nouvelles. Toi aussi tu l'attendais ce coup de téléphone fatidique après que je sois partie de chez-toi ?  
Parfois, je me disais que ça aurait été plus simple avec des lettres. Au moins je n'aurais pas entendu ta voix enjôleuse de l'autre côté du combiné. Quoique, j'aurais sans doute reniflé le parchemin afin de voir s'il s'était imprégné de cette odeur de violette poudrée qui imprégnait mes draps après chacun de tes passages. Il m'arrivait de remercier les moldus pour leurs inventions, au moins de l'autre côté de l'appareil tu ne voyais pas mes sourires de midinette. Mais tu devais avoir l'habitude des sourires et rougissements, et je pense que les miens t'auraient fait plaisir.  
Tu aimes avoir le contrôle.

Enjôleuse et prédatrice, tu enchaînes les amants. Et dire que je pensais être plus qu'un plan de quelques soirs. Je me rends compte que je me suis leurrée. Dis-moi que je me trompe s'il te plaît ? Dis-moi que j'étais plus qu'une passade, une simple toquade.  
Au final tu n'es peut-être pas partie parce que tu avais peur. Dis-moi, Dominique t'es tu lassée si vite de moi ? Quelques mois et tu pars vers de nouveaux horizons en quête d'un homme ou d'une femme prêt à combler le vide de ton existence.  
Je n'étais que ça ? Un modèle pour ta peinture et un pansement pour ton cœur troué. Je n'étais là que pour te faire oublier les trous qui transpercent ton cœur ? Moi aussi je suis enfant de héros. Je connais comme toi le poids des souvenirs familiaux. J'ai vu tout autant que toi danser le spectre de la guerre dans les yeux de mes parents. Certes, je n'ai pas connu le poids de la célébrité de ma famille.  
Mais tu sais ma mère porte les mêmes cicatrices que ton père.

Dis moi Dom pourquoi ne m'as tu donc pas rappelée ? Tu t'es lassée du goût de mes lèvres sur les tiennes ? Tu en es venue à détester l'étreinte de mes bras sur ta peau nue ? Pourtant ces journées dans mon lit tu les as autant aimées que moi.  
Ou alors tu as eu peur ? Peur que je ne prenne trop de place dans ta vie. Peur de me présenter à ta famille ? Savent-ils au moins que tu aimes autant les femmes que les hommes ? Leur caches-tu ce pan de ta vie ? Ou alors ils le savent, mais peut-être qu'ils pensent qu'il faut que jeunesse se fasse. Que ça te passeras en même temps que ta peinture et ta vie de bohème.  
Tu sais Dom, je te prends avec tes défauts et tes travers. Je m'en moque que tu ailles voir ailleurs, du moment que je sais que tu me reviens toujours. On peut-être un couple libre si tu veux encore de moi.  
On vivra d'amour, de voyage et de peinture, à défaut d'eau fraîche, je sais que tu préfères le thé.

Ah toi et le thé ! Je me souviens de notre premier rendez-vous chez toi. Tu buvais ton thé avec dedans avec des fleurs en sucres. Tu m'avais raconté que dans le sud de la France ça se faisait de boire du champagne avec des violettes enrobées dans le sucre. Encore maintenant, je ne sais pas si cette anecdote est vraie. En tout cas c'était joli, ces fleurs qui venaient s'échouer sur tes lèvres roses tandis que tu buvais ton thé. Je me souviens encore de la saveur du sucre parfumé qui s'était déposée sur ma langue quand tu m'avais embrassé pour la première fois.  
C'est ton tour ça hein Dom ? Le thé aux fleurs, ton atout séduction. Et comme une bleue, je me suis faite avoir. Je suis tombée dans tes bras pour ne jamais en ressortir totalement. J'y ai cru à notre histoire, je m'étais mise à rêver d'une maison plus grande. D'un atelier pour tes peintures et du mien pour retaper mes meubles et faire sécher mes plantes. Ça aurait été un joli bric à brac. On aurait pu monter une boutique pour vendre nos œuvres, une galerie où on aurait exposé tes peintures au milieu de mes meubles retapés on aurait même pu créer un salon de thé à côté où j'aurais vendus mes décoctions, ta cousine Molly aurait pu venir vendre ses pâtisseries. Ça aurait été sympa cette boutique-galerie-salon de thé, sur le chemin de traverse. Ça aurait été plus gai et coloré que les habituels chaudrons, potions et vieux manuels. On aurait insufflé un vent neuf parmi tous ces commerces poussiéreux.  
Imagine de la culture et de la nourriture magico-moldu. Ils en auraient tous été choqués.

Mais ça t'a fait peur tout ça ? Je t'en ai parlé trop vite ? Ça faisait un an qu'on se fréquentait. J'étais en droit d'espérer plus non ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, si ce n'est tomber amoureuse de toi. Et te le dire. Je t'aime, trois mots de trop. Tu n'es jamais revenue après ce moment où tout a dérapé. Où je t'ai dit les mots fatidiques qui ont sonné le glas de ton insouciance.  
Tu n'aimes pas t'accrocher, tu es trop indépendante. Je le savais, mais j'ai quand même espéré. J'ai vu ta brosse à dents chez moi comme un signe. Tes affaires qui commençaient à doucement à s'installer chez moi, le fait que tu ne voyais plus personne à part moi, tout ça m'a fait croire à un possible nous. J'ai cru que notre histoire pouvait durer et c'est là mon seul tort Dom.  
Certes, je n'ai pas cherché à te joindre après que tu aies fui de chez moi ce jour-là. Ce jour où je t'ai dit je t'aime. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Je t'ai attendu. Je suis restée plantée longtemps devant ce téléphone. Assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'a plus sonné depuis ton départ.  
Je l'attendais ce coup de fil. J'emportais le téléphone même dans mon lit pour être sure d'entendre la sonnerie.  
Mais tu ne m'as jamais rappelée.

Alors Dom, si tu veux refaire partie de ma vie rappelle-moi au lieu de raconter à Louis et Alyssum que je ne veux plus te voir.

Erica Finnigan

* * *

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon univers et mes personnages je vous invite à aller sur mon profil (Selket) sur hpfanfiction vous y trouverez notamment diverses séries où sont réunis les textes traitant de mêmes personnages à savoir :

\- Les portes bannières : avec tout mes textes sur les Serpentards

\- Louis, Lucy et le monde : où se trouvent mes textes sur Louis, Lucy et cie

\- Génération perdue : la next-gen

\- Dans l'oeil du photographe : Dean et Pansy

\- Petit brin de Lavande : Seamus et Lavande

\- Les familles Sioc'han-Mckinnon et Jones : toutes les fictions sur les personnages de ces familles (OCs)


End file.
